


三厂脑洞08

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [36]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	三厂脑洞08

这次是司澄。

司澄一直都是公司的温馨系担当。  
嗯......虽然是温馨的3P戏份就是了。  
大概就是人妻角色设定。  
目前长期的系列就是《人妻寝取物语》。  
好几部了，然后司澄还是珠宝设计师，和林耀正有家族婚约，不过婚前双方都觉得对方不喜欢自己这样。林耀正觉得司澄比自己大，应该已经有恋人了，司澄就觉得林耀正可能会觉得自己年纪大然后会喜欢年轻的之类的......其实早就互相喜欢，对方不知道，婚前还约定说大家只是有婚姻关系的炮友，一旦一方有了真爱就和平离婚这样。  
所以第一部就是新婚夫妻两个尴尬别扭的除夜啦！最后镜头就是明明相爱的两个人背对背睡觉。  
第二部齐勋出现！齐勋就是司澄的老板，然后也知道林耀正和司澄的婚姻问题，但是他和林耀正其实还是朋友，就有种朋友妻不可欺的感觉。但是他真的喜欢司澄，就用超能力尾行人妻，痴汉跟踪这样！  
因为有超能力一直没被发现，直到趁着司澄洗澡偷拿司澄内衣的时候才被发现。  
当然就是破罐子破摔的寝取了温柔人妻司澄！  
司澄也觉得啊反正林耀正不喜欢自己，说不定婚姻关系里的sex也是应付，很麻烦吧，这样子的话齐勋艹自己了就不用林耀正麻烦了。  
第二部就是齐勋和温柔人妻司澄的性爱之类的。  
然后第三部！修罗场！寝取场面被发现了！  
大概就是林耀正觉得最近司澄好像比较容光焕发，蛮好奇的，然后有天回家发现卧室门虚掩着，凑过去一看是齐勋在艹司澄，然后司澄的状态和跟他上床时候完全不一样！就是很放开的那种，林耀正就觉得心灰意冷，啊果然司澄不喜欢自己这样，就觉得反正之前也说过如果一方有了爱人就离婚，干脆放开手让司澄幸福。就默默走开，结果司澄听到脚步声之后，趔趔趄趄的下床来，过去抱住了林耀正。  
林耀正还是蛮祝福司澄的，结果司澄说自己也很喜欢他。  
齐勋：我应该在床底，不应该在这里。  
但是司澄其实也有被齐勋感动到啊！虽然齐勋在片子里的设定是痴汉变态这种，靠超能力尾行啊什么的！  
最后司澄就很忐忑的说如果可以话请让我侍奉你们两个。  
林耀正和齐勋表示需要考虑一下，然后考虑了一下，觉得虽然不想跟人共享司澄，可是如果要达成大家都幸福的局面，也只能这样，而且跟朋友分享司澄总比别人好。  
......主要还是因为都是GHY吧。  
第三部开始就是人妻侍奉两个丈夫了！超级糟糕呢！  
大概就是林耀正和齐勋这两个弟弟觉得司澄这么温柔，一定吃不消的，就很克制，结果司澄有自己扩张，然后M脚自己分开邀请两个人一起进来这样。完全是熟女人妻，超级欲求不满那种！  
第三部还有点小摩擦啊小感情走向啊，第四部开始就完全是5分钟剧情50分钟sex这种了！  
顺便一说司澄也是公司的3P片担当，之前和所有GHY都有搭档试过，只有跟林耀正和齐勋的时候固定下来了。  
虽然是这种三人的内容，司澄的系列仍旧非常温馨，充满生活感那种，就给人感觉哇真的好生活啊。  
嗯......不包括可以容纳三人的豪华浴缸啦。  
观众：你们这个公司，可真鸡儿有钱。  
DBQ，公司没有钱，这都是在齐勋和林耀正家实景拍摄的。  
然后细节就是司澄无名指一直戴着自己设计的戒指，就很普通的白金环，看上去是一个，实际上是两个套叠在一起。  
花絮里有问司澄说更喜欢林耀正和齐勋里的谁，更想做谁的妻子，司澄温柔笑着说两个都要哦，少了哪个都不行。  
司澄的社交网络大概就是发布各种珠宝新款，还有自己做的美食。  
真·温柔人妻！  
平时也是会照顾人的哥哥型，不过自己本职真的是珠宝设计师所以忙起来挺忙的，就不像是明轩这样会非常照顾弟弟们。


End file.
